


cuddling in the backroom with the boyfriends

by luca_salsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Casino AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, a lot of them use neopronouns, because I said so, nby skz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luca_salsa/pseuds/luca_salsa
Summary: Felix jumps in surprise as the back door slams open, spilling the chocolate milk on faerself.“Fuck,” fae curses, “that’s going to stain.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	cuddling in the backroom with the boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is my first skz work please be nice!!
> 
> here are the pronouns they all use:  
> chan: ze/zir/zirs  
> minho: xe/xem/xyr  
> changbin: he/him/his  
> hyunjin: she/her/hers  
> jisung: they/them/theirs  
> felix: fae/faer/faers  
> seungmin: fey/fey/feys  
> jeongin: ae/aer/aers
> 
> (yes, hyunjin uses she/her. i spun a wheel)

Felix bites down on faers lollipop in frustration as fae finishes the race in second place for the 10th time. Pocketing faer phone, fae gets off the comfy couch that’s in the backroom of Casino Levanter and heads over to the mini fridge for some chocolate milk. Nothing like that sweet chocolatey goodness after losing to the same damned guy on-

Fae jumps in surprise as the back door slams open, spilling the chocolate milk on faerself.

“Fuck,” fae curses, “that’s going to stain.”

Felix turns faer head towards the entrance as the familiar sounds of heels clacking on the floor fills the room, stumbling back as Jisung throws themself at faer. Fae kisses their cheek as fae leads them to the plush couch in the back of the room. 

“What’s wrong honey?” fae asks.

Felix pulls Jisung into faer lap, tucking their head into faer shoulder. The fabric of their dress lands on the floor

They nuzzle themself into Felix’s neck with a quiet hum, “Just wanted cuddles from my sunshine.”

A pause. Felix pulls them away from faer neck and into a soft kiss.

“Do you want me to call the others?” Felix kisses them again. “We can get a cuddle pile started and everything.”

They whine and pout, “Can we just go home? I’m tired and I wanna hide away in our blanket fort.”

Felix snorts, pulling out faer phone to call the others. “We can’t go home yet. Soon, but not yet. I’m sure the others will drop everything and come cuddle you princess."

Felix watches as they blushes a pretty pink colour, cooing over them. Fae covers their cheeks in kisses, listening to Jisung's giggles. Picking them up effortlessly, fae goes over to the fridge and pulls out another carton of chocolate milk for faerself and a Capri-sun for Jisung. Fae carries Jisung back to the couch and drops them gently onto the velvety fabric. Fae sits on the edge of the couch, next to their head and hands them the Capri-sun

They snatch the Capri-sun from faer hands, stabbing the straw through the package and sipping on it eagerly. Felix smiles and opens the carton of chocolate milk, taking a sip of it.

Their boyfriends slowly start to enter the room, one by one. Jeongin and Hyunjin arrive first, with Hyunjin making a bee-line towards Jisung to kiss them and Jeongin going to the fridge to pull out a carton of strawberry milk. Seungmin comes in next, followed by Minho. Stealing Felix's carton of chocolate milk out of faer's hand, Seungmin drinks the rest of it, wiping fey mouth with the back of fey hand. Minho helps Jisung take off the pretty red heels, running xyr hand across their legs comfortingly.

When Chan and Changbin arrive together 20 or so minutes later, hand in hand, the casino has gone almost dead silent. Rather odd for a Saturday night at Casino Levanter. Chan ruffles Jisung's hair and Changbin reaches for their hand, kissing it softly.

"Changbin and I, we emptied out the place," Chan says, picking up Jisung and giving them a short kiss, "cuddles and movie at home?"

Jeongin perks up from aer corner, tossing the empty carton to the side. "Can I pick the movie this time Channie?”

Chan idly swings Jisung in zir arms a bit, their little giggles like bells to everyone’s ears. 

“We’ll decide on that once we get home, okay angel?” Chan leans down and kisses Jeongin’s forehead, “Let’s get this princess to their castle first.”

Jisung blushes at the pet name a second time, squirming in zirs arms. A comfortable silence fills the room. Minho pulls a sleepy Hyunjin into xyr lap, playing with her long blond hair. Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin find themselves playing a round of Among Us with a bunch of strangers, cheering quietly when the three of them get impostor. Letting their feet drop to the floor, Jisung makes their way over to Minho and Hyunjin, letting her pull them into a warm hug. At the door, Chan and Changbin chat quietly. Changbin lifts their intertwined fingers up and kisses Chan’s, watching zir cheeks get that slightest bit more pink.

He reaches up and pokes a cheek, “You’re not a pasty looking vampire anymore!”

Chan grins, kissing his finger, “I guess so, Binnie baby.”

Felix giggles from faer spot on the floor, “Binnie baby!”

Having given up on Among Us after getting tricked and killed far too many times, fae decided to cuddle Seungmin and Jeongin, who were busy getting vent kills. Blankets that seemingly appeared out of nowhere covered the three as they laid on the decorative pillows they got for $3.99 at the clearance section of Target. Minho reaches over and tugs on the corner of the soft, white blanket.

“Yah!” xe shouts, “Isn’t this mine?!”

Scoffing, Seungmin pulls it away from xem, “ _ Our  _ blanket, Minho! You’re supposed to share with your partners!”

“Not when my partners steal all my good blankets!”

Before the bickering could continue any longer,  _ Caramelldansen _ starts playing from Changbin’s phone. He sighs, pulling it out to take the call and stepping out of the room.

The silence fills the room once again, broken by Hyunjin.

“I miss Changbinnie-hyung.” she complains, hugging Jisung tighter.

They hit her chest, “Jinnie let me goooo, I can’t breathe!”

Jeongin stares at her and blinks slowly, “Binnie hyung was just in the room though?”

“Not anymore!” she whines, “I want to see hi-”

The door slams open for the second time, Changbin entering the room.

“Binnie’s back!” he shouts, holding up multiple plastic bags triumphantly, “And he has food!”

Various cheers echo from around the room, the most distinct one being a “Fuck yeah! Food!” from Felix, as fae jump from their cuddle pile on the floor to jump onto Changbin. Clinging onto him, fae kisses him gently. Changbin sets the food down on the edge of the sofa, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist.

Seungmin looks up from fey phone, “Ew, get a room losers.” 

“Seungmin.”

“Yes Chan?”

“We are literally all dating.”

“Yeah and what’s your point? They should get a room, I’m trying to kill people here.”

“Minnie, you’ve seen worse.”

“It’s not like I wanted to see it!”

A pout from Jeongin, “Why have you been impostor the entire time, I wanna kill too!”

Seungmin kisses aer cheek, “If I get impostor next round, you can play for me okay?”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to those in the Chan's Kitchen server for the inspiration for this fic hehe :)


End file.
